


Soft

by jeanhavocsarms



Category: HORIZON - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: F/F, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 02:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14802617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeanhavocsarms/pseuds/jeanhavocsarms
Summary: Genesis is use to sleeping on the hard ground. That can make a pillow full of feathers uncomfortable.





	Soft

Genesis didn’t consider herself a soft person, not by any means, and only a few people in her life were soft with her. Soft in different ways of course, only her princess was that true softness.

Millie was the tough love in her life. She guided Genesis with a firm and steady hand, but never raised her voice. She recognized that a child was in front of her, not just a slave. That being said, Millie wasn’t afraid to discipline when necessary. She was who Genesis had first felt love for, although the young girl didn’t realize that at the time. 

Anya was a person who Genesis felt the most confusing love for, so she thought. Anya and Genesis had only become close after Anya’s accident. Anya could read her like a open book, mostly because of her gift to see Aura so clearly. At first the thought of that had made the guardian nervous. Because of the nature of her job, having people see right through her was unsettling. But over time Genesis became use to the crippled girls soothing presence. It wasn’t many who could put Genesis at easy like that. Or at least until she met the Princess.

Valarie came into her life like a tornado, without real warning and in full force. She had hear stories about the headstrong princess, of course, everyone had. But the guardian had no idea just how much effect this girl would have on her life. Little by little, and without either of them really realizing it, Valarie slowly chipped away at the hard exterior of her guard. Slowly and slowly until both were broken to a point of no return. And that point of no return did not come softly, but crashing around them all at once. They both knew they were entering a dangerous zone, for so many reasons.But this Rose Lady, Lady of Mercy hah!, had her vines wrapped tight around her guardian, and Genesis was all too willing to hand herself over, to take the leap. It was only then that Valarie became a soft person in her life, in ever sense of the word, in the way she spoke to Genesis, in the way she moved around a room, in the way her hair hung over her bare shoulders… Genesis had never liked the idea of soft too much. 

When you're so use to sleeping on the hard ground, a feather bead can be a bit unsettling. But she didn’t mind. Falling didn’t seem so bad when it was for her Princess.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So this is just a side thing for a story I'm working on, I'm thinking of positing more of them so let me know if you're interested!


End file.
